ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Sect
Ultraman Sect is an ally of Ultraman Legacy and the secondary Ultra of the series. Name Ultraman Sect's name comes from the word "second", which reflects his status as the secondary Ultra of the series. History Pre-Series Sect lived on a Land of Light colony world and was a member of the Space Garrison division on the planet. Unfortunately, his planet was destroyed by an alien, Sect being the only apparent survivor. Enraged and having lost everything he ever knew, Sect took to the stars to hunt down his world's killer and make them pay for all they'd done. Along the way, Sect very nearly lost himself, until a mysterious blue-colored Ultra apparently displaced from another universe met him and taught Sect to calm his emotions and become a more peaceful individual, reverting back to his orderly and professional persona, effectively reclaiming his old self. Sect continued his search, but now with aims of justice rather than revenge. In-Series Ultraman Sect arrived on Earth in search of his alien target. Interestingly, he took the form of a human woman, name Kishi Aoki, but unlike Legacy, did not directly interact with humanity and chose to remain mostly covert. Sect quickly took matters of defending Earth into his own hands, combating and often killing Kaiju, sometimes aiding Ultraman Legacy by finishing off a Kaiju that was being particularly troublesome for the younger Ultra. Notably, Sect had an altercation with Gomora, in which he nearly killed the Kaiju after a battle between the two, but was stopped by Legacy. The two would meet again on other occasions, with Sect helping out Legacy in a couple of battles, until finally the alien Sect had been hunting revealed himself. It was Alien Metron Ichthus, a feared alien throughout the cosmos whom had been the one to attack and destroy Sect's home planet with his personal army of Bogals. Sect was overcome with rage, revealing that he was in possession of the Tsurugi Armor, and had become the new Hunter Knight Tsurugi after Ultraman Hikari had discarded the armor for it's light-based counterpart. Sect and Ichthus began their battle, until Legacy arrived to help. However, fueled by revenge and the dark power of the Tsurugi Armor, Sect attacked both parties, trying to kill Metron no matter what. Legacy attempted to get Sect to gain control of himself, but the vengeful Ultra tossed him aside. Icthus sent out a few Bogals to combat the two Ultras, with Sect easily killing a few of them, while Legacy had a bit more trouble. Eventually, Legacy managed to free Sect from the amor's control when he reminded him of an Ultrawoman that Sect had confessed his feelings for to Legacy after the two defeated Golza and Melba, and that Sect had felt guilty for not being able to save her when Ichthus and the Bogals attacked. After being reminded of the woman he had loved, Sect broke free of the Tsurugi Armor's control, remembering that to preserve her memory, he could not allow himself to fall so far. After that, the two Ultras joined forces in defeating Icthus, with Sect cutting the alien in half, in a moment of lost control over his rage. Sect bid Legacy farewell, and the two parted ways. Sect would later return to aid Legacy in his battle against Zeppandon. After both Ultras were seemingly defeated, the two Ultras fused, granting Ultraman Legacy his Unity Mode form. In Unity Mode, Legacy defeated Zeppandon. Sect would appear throughout the series on other occasions, especially whenever Unity Mode was needed. However, there was an incident where Sect managed to take control of Unity Mode when Ichthus returned. Sect would also later fuse with Legacy and Ultraman Flame (despite previously not trusting Flame), granting Legacy the power of Blazing Mode, which he used to defeat Orochi. Blazing Mode was used again to combat Yapool's revived U-Killersaurus, but failed. Sect later fought off a large group of Choju alongside Ultraman Flame, Mother of Ultra, Father of Ultra, and some of Earth's kaiju when Legacy had fused with the Ultra Brothers into Infinity Mode and battled U-Killersaurus. Sect helped against the Baltan invasion alongside Legacy, Flame, and the Ultra Brothers. Sect defeated several Baltans. Sect, along with Legacy, Flame, and the Ultra Brothers, broke into the Baltan mothership while the Space Garrison arrived to deal with the rest of the invasion force with some help from Earth's Kaiju. While Flame and the Ultra Brothers battled the Baltan guards and other Baltan forces, Legacy and Sect transformed into Fusion Mode to combat the Baltan Emperor. They eventually took him down for good, along with some help from Ultraman, Jack, and 80, and the Baltan resistance leader Basical. Sect helped Legacy battle the Ultra Brothers after they were corrupted by the Shadow Creatures. Ultraman Sect's final appearance in the main series was during the battle for the Land of Light, in which Sect, along with just every other Ultra, fought against Belial's invasion. Sect later fused with Flame and Legacy once more into Blazing Mode to combat Belial directly, and managed to defeat him. Sect watched with Flame and a few other Ultras as Legacy battled Beryudora in Infinity Mode. Legacy later separated from the Ultra Brothers and Sect contragulated him on the victory, however, the battle was not over yet. Belial had survived Beryudora's destruction and transformed into Belial Disaster after absorbing a large cargo of Esmeralda Emeralds he had aboard his spaceship. Sect was one of many Ultras weakened and defeated by Belial Disaster's rampage. After Legacy absorbed the Plamsa Spark and defeated Belial Disaster and Reiblood himself in Legendary Mode, Sect simply clapped and said to himself "good work old friend" as the Land of Light residents cheered and celebrated their victory. Gaidens TBA Films Sect will presumably make some sort of appearance in the two films currently set to be made for the Ultraman Legacy franchise, but his role is unknown. Crossovers Ultraman: Legacy of Warriors Sect is set to appear in the crossover with Ultraman Mana alongside Legacy himself. Ultra Hero Taisen! Sect appears in Ultra Hero Taisen. In the Taisen he arrives alongside Legacy and Flame to assist Ultraman Card against a Tyrant. The three Ultras defeat the Tyrant, only for whoever sent out the Tyrant to claim they copied Ginga and Victory's fight with Five King, only for the three Ultras to say they had never heard of them. The bad guy who sent Tyrant then proceeded to send out EX Tyrant to battle the three Ultras. EX Tyrant proved too powerful for the three, so they fused into Legacy's Blazing Mode and easily defeated EX Tyrant. Afterwords, the three Ultras separated, and high-fived in victory, which caused the three to explode and die. Luckily, they were revived at the end of the Taisen by Ultraman King. Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross Sect appears in the chat roleplay series alongside Legacy and Flame. He is noticeably annoyed by the antics of the other Ultras and Godzilla, and is much less proficient at breaking the forth wall than Legacy. Of note, Sect had a minor disagreement with Ultraman Nova due to the radically different versions of Ultraman Belial in their two univeres but it has since been settled and the two are on good terms. On the other hand, Sect seems to get along fairly well with Ultraman Renius. He, along with the other Legacy continuity Ultras, instantly recognized Ultraman Mana when he appeared in the series, thus making the roleplay take place after the events of Legacy of Warriors. Ultraman Odyssey Sect will possibly appear in the series, likely to aid Legacy. Rise of the Dark Cross 2 Alongside Legacy and Flame, Sect appears a mainstay character of the roleplay, in which he gains his new Excalibur form during the final battle against the Core. During the roleplay, Sect battles agains the various Dark Cross forces with his allies, combating his own inner demons and serving as the rational thinker of the group, along with Shining Shining Zero. Into Ultra Space Sect will appear in this crossover alongside Legacy and Flame. Personality Sect is a no-nonsense Ultra who takes his duty very seriously. As such, Legacy's jokes and Flame's headstrongness can and will get on his nerves. Sect also has a bit of a temper, and usually takes it out on the Kaiju he combats. Sect is very touchy about anything related to his home planet's destruction, and becomes extremely enraged when encountering Alien Metron or a Bogal. Sect does however value his friendship with Legacy, and as such the two are close friends. Forms - Tsurugi Armor= Ultraman Sect Tsurugi Armor The armor Sect wore in his quest for revenge. It is no longer in his possession. Abilities Sect retains his original abilities while gaining the following: *'Tsurugi Beam': A darker blue beam fired from Sect's hands in the "+" position. It does not seem to have an "L" configuration. *'Tsurugi Brace': A copy of the Knight Brace that the armor bestows upon its user, which it had gained from its time being worn by Ultraman Hikari. **'Tsurugi Blade': A dark blue, almost purple blade from the brace. **Duplicates of all of the Knight Brace's other abilities. *'Hunter Knight Tracking': The armor enhances Sect's Ultra Senses. Transformation When donning the armor, the Tsurugi Brace appears on Sect's arm, before a flash of dark lightning emerges from the Brace, and Sect is covered in a similar energy before shifting into the armor. - Knight= Ultraman Sect Knight A new form for Sect created for the Dark Cross Roleplay series. It is akin to his Tsurugi form although without the malicous intent. Form by FlurrTheGamerMixel Abilities *'Bladium Ray': A more powerful version of the Sectium Ray. This beam is a much lighter, almost white, shade of blue compared to the normal Sectium Ray and is fired in the "+" position. *'Knight Armor': In this form, Sect becomes more heavily armored, increasing his durability and allowing him to absorb extra sunlight in Earth-like environments. *'Knight Blade': A more powerful Sectium Blade that is the same color as the Bladium Ray. *'Knight Blade Stream': Sect fires several blade-like energy projectiles from his hands in rapid succession. He can do this with one hand or both. *Sect retains all previous abilities, albeit enhanced. Presumably, his Sectium techniques' names are all changed to "Knight" or "Bladium" variations of themselves. Transformation When transforming into Knight form, Sect's body begins to glow a bright light, before the armor appears on his body. - Excalibur= Ultraman Sect Excalibur Sect's current most powerful form, gained during Rise of the Dark Cross 2 during the final battle with the Core, in which Sect touched the yellow orb which had granted himself, Renius, Godzilla, and Gigan with powerups. This form is the upgrade of Sect's Knight form, now in a golden color. This form also grants Sect the ability to wield the mythical blade, Excalibur. Form by: Various users Abilities *'Excalibur': Naturally, true to the form's name, Sect can use the powerful sword Excalibur in combat. The sword itself has a few abilities: **'Lightning Empowerment': When Sect holds Excalibur straight upward into the air, he can summon a blast of lightning which empowers the sword, making it stronger and giving the ability to discharge lightning from its blade as an attack. The energy can also be used to charge Sect himself, electrifying the Ultra. **'Sectium Calibur': His sword turns giant and he slices his enemies. **'Luminous Saber': Sect traces an orb of energy before with the blade's tip before thrusting the sword into it, absorbing the energy to fire a extremely destructive, golden energy wave. **'Excalibur Final Strike': Sect's finisher attack in this form, in which his blade glows golden and grows to a giant size, using it to slice at a foe similar to his Sectium Calibur ability. The blade then returns to normal size afterword, and Sect's entire body begins to glow a golden hue as he finally fires a powerful beam of Lightning-Sectium energy from the blade. *'Light Blade Summoning': Sect can summon four golden energy blades that are the same size as his original Sectium Blade. He can telepathically manipulate them to aid him in battle or perform a technique called the Quad-Blade Strike, in which he fires all four energy blades as powerful projectiles. *'Light Cloning': Sect can create up to four golden projections of himself which can perform a variety of purposes, typically to aid him in combat. *'Excalbium Ray': The upgraded version of Sect's original Sectium Ray, which is now golden in color. *Sect posses enhanced, "Excalbium" versions of all his previous abilities. AwakenSectExcalibur.png|Sect Excalibur (Swordless) }} Trivia * Sect in design and personality is based on Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Agul, with him being the secondary Ultra who starts out at odds with the hero, similar to both. Ultraman Agul was even used as the base for his design. * His possession of the Tsurugi Armor is also taken directly from Hikari. * In a tribute of sorts to the two Ultras he was based on, Sect's redesign, as well as his Knight form design are based on an image of Orb Knight Liquidator created by LightningSluggerX17, which uses both Ultras in it's fusion. * The image of Sect's travel sphere is taken from the blue portion of the color timer used at the top of Ultraman Wiki's page on color timers as a whole. * Color stuff on the current designs for Sect Knight and Excalibur by Furno. Gallery Ultraman Sect.png|Sect's original design Ultraman Sect Tsurgi Armor V2.png|Sect Tsurugi Armor (Original design) Sect Knight form.png|Sect Knight (Original Design) Sectium Blade.png|The Sectium Blade Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Fan Secondary Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity Category:Team Legacy